


velocity

by kusuos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: ve·loc·i·ty/vəˈläsədē/nounthe speed of something in a given direction"sakusa feels like they're becoming something, something more, but he tries to hold back"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	velocity

It starts, as most things do, with something simple. 

Sakusa was lounging, back against the pillows, phone in one hand and scrolling through his email in the state of clarity and relaxation that he only got right after the rush of sex. Atsumu was curled up next to him, one hand draped heavily over Sakusa's waist. 

Atsumu was relaxed in a way that was so different from his usual, quiet and sullen. Times like this it was in anticipation of the moment Sakusa decided he had to leave, or when they met in Atsumu's room, the time he decided it was time for Sakusa to leave. Every few weeks, one would spend the night in the other's room, finding some lame excuse to be in the other's company for more than a few hours at a time. Never more than that thought, lest they shatter the delusion that they shared that this _thing_ they were doing wasn't rapidly growing into something more. 

Sakusa felt the soft puffs of Atsumu's breath against his neck and swore he could feel his honey eyed sinking into the soft, smooth skin of his face as Atsumu watched him. He wondered if Atsumu could tell he was taking his time reading through his notifications, trying to drag out the moment. 

He definitely felt Atsumu's growing impatience in the way his shifted and sighed occasionally. If their time was limited, which it usually was, he wanted Sakusa's attention on him. Atsumu hated feeling neglected, Sakusa had learned that after playing a little bit too hard to get and being hauled out of his desk chair and onto the bed. He would have picked a fight over it, but by then, Atsumu was kissing him fiercely and pressing him into the mattress and they quickly moved onto other things. 

Atsumu had opened up more since then, trusting Sakusa with more things, and Sakusa had become more attentive to Atsumu's mood swings. 

But Atsumu was still Atsumu, and he made it clear when he wanted something. 

The first soft brush against Sakusa's neck could have been mistaken for an accident. The second brush made it clear that it was not. 

Atsumu's nose prodded gently at the underside of Sakusa's jaw. Sakusa tried in vain not to let it distract him. He managed to scroll through another page on his phone before it happened again, a gentle bump of Atsumu's nose hitting his skin, and then a soft nuzzle. 

Before he could stop it, a startled laugh slipped out of Sakusa's mouth. He clamped it shut immediately, but it was too late. Atsumu heard it. He felt the other man's chin settle onto his shoulder and as if he was drawn by a magnet, he met his gaze. 

It was a mistake. Atsumu's honey colored eyes were widely filled with amusement and pleading, and it was too enticing for Sakusa to hold back any longer. Atsumu saw the moment he'd won on Sakusa's face and leaned in to kiss him, a small victory in their little game. Sakusa sighed and put his phone down, fisting his fingers in Atsumu's bleached hair. It was therapeutic, Sakusa decided, it was good for his health, and he needed to be the healthiest he could be for their upcoming game.

* * *

It became just another strange thing they did in their relationship. (Sakusa felt like that was the right word, for a relationship could be anything - coworkers, friends, fuck buddies. It didn't have to mean anything). 

Lying in bed together in the afterglow was where it happened the most, when they were relaxed and tired out and their defenses lowered. Atsumu would nuzzle against Sakusa's throat, jaw, or cheek, and every time, without fail, Sakusa would laugh or smile. For some reason, Atsumu liked that, so he kept doing it. And Sakusa would keep letting him, because whenever he smiled or laughed, or showed the tiniest glint of happiness in his eyes, Atsumu would look at him like he hung the moon. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and it caused this strange feeling in his chest; almost like he was dying. 

* * *

Somehow, after a loss, there was still much to do, if not more than there was usually. They practiced hard, working their asses off to make sure the loss wouldn't happen again. But after Meian kicked Sakusa and Atsumu out of the gym, where they were practicing combination attack after combination attack, and spike after spike, Sakusa found himself with time on his hands. Normally, he would just go off to bounce a volleyball against his wall, or clean his apartment, but he had somewhere important he needed to be: with Atsumu. 

The setter had sprained his ankle during the match, and while there wasn't any permanent damage, his spirits had been crushed, and he'd been more down than ever before. 

He was sleeping when Sakusa came into his room, and Sakusa studied his prone form with interest, wincing when he spotted the wrapped and slightly swollen ankle. He laid down in the large bed beside Atsumu after a moment's decision, telling himself that he only needed to lay down for a second, just to stay with his- whatever he was to him, and closed his eyes. 

Sakusa drifted through darkness for an indeterminate period of time, not fully asleep but not quite awake either, until he heard a voice calling his name. 

"Omi?" 

His eyes cracked open at the sound of the sleep cracked, but familiar voice. He felt the nudge of Atsumu's nose against his cheek again. 

"Omi." 

"Miya? You're awake." 

"Yes," Atsumu responded. "So are you." 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm alive. I'll be fine." 

Sakusa knew from experience that alive and okay were two very different thinks. 

"Do you need anything?"

"No." A pause. "Stay?"

"...alright."

"I hate that this happened to me, I hate that I can't help my team, I hate that I can't do one of the only things that makes me feel alive for the next few weeks. I hate that I'm at a standstill, I hate that I can't toss to you and know that you'll be there to spike it." 

Whatever had been holding back the tide of feelings that Sakusa had been holding back all these months finally snapped. 

"Atsumu," he whispered. 'Miya' felt too distant, too professional. It was part of who they used to be, not who they had grown into. 

Atsumu looked up and their eyes met. It took some effort, but Sakusa managed to form his lips into a small smile, hoping that it would be infectious and make Atsumu seem like himself again. 

It must have done _something_ because Atsumu immediately relaxed. He returned the smile softly, eyes melting. To Sakusa's relief, his expression held something that was distinctly _Atsumu,_ that hadn't been there a moment before. 

Sakusa scooted as close as he could and cupped one hand around the back of Atsumu's head. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and Atsumu's eyes fluttered shut. 

"Move in with me?" Sakusa asked carefully. 

Atsumu answered with a little nod against his neck. As his – his _lover_ fell asleep in his arms, Sakusa moved his face to the top of his head and nuzzled into the mussed hair. He felt absolutely ridiculous, but it was worth it for the content little hum that came from Atsumu and he would do it again in a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or a comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
